The Legend of Zelda: Sage's Time
by VGMaster04
Summary: Link returns to Hyrule, only to find twenty years have passed to his one. So he sets out to find out why and how.
1. Return To Hyrule

This is my first Zelda fic. I started this in hopes of getting inspiration for my other fics.

Disclaimer- I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters. I do own the ones I come up with, though. Well, the ones BeyMistress05 and I came up with, we own together.

Co-authored by BeyMistress05.

Summary: This story takes place after Majora's Mask. Link returns to Hyrule, and somehow twwenty years have passed, while he was away. But to him, its only been one. Now he embarks on a new journey to find out why.

Chapter 1- Back to Hyrule

Link was riding on Epona's back. He was currently going through a familiar forest, which led back to his home country. Off in the distance he could hear the familiar tune of Saria's orcarina. It was faint, but he knew the orcarina's sound, almost as well as he knew the sound of the Orcarina of Time. He knew he would be home before the sun set. Anticipation swelled inside of him, when he heard the song.

"We're almost home, girl." He told his beloved horse, who neighed in return.

Epona could also sence the familiarity of the area, and started walking faster. She also wanted to get home, to the Lon Lon ranch. She wanted to return to the place of her birth. It wasn't long before she was in a full sprint heading towards where she and Link wanted to go. Link was so excited he didn't notice he was being watched. The person watching him smiled.

"It's about time you got back, Link. I missed you." The figure said, then floated through the woods after the young hero.

When Link got to the small village in the forest, he saw it was very different. It was larger, and more Kokiri than Link remembered. Link was shocked by what he saw. He couldn't believe his eyes, and yet he couldn't move them from the sight infront of him. As he stared in awe at the Kokiri village he didn't notice the same figure from the forest approach him from behind. The figured, overwhelmed with emotion, jumped at Link, clinging it's entire being to the back if his neck. This caused Link to let out a surprised scream, getting attention from the Kokiri in the village.

"Link, I missed you so much!" said the small person holding the back of his neck. Link instantly recognized the voice. He grabbed the person behind him, and gently hugged the fragile body of his old fairy partner, Navi.

"Navi!" Link shouted, happily. Neithor of them noticed all the Kokiri gather around them until Epona neighed nervously. Link looked at all the unfamiliar Kokiri faces around him, and got nervous. He heard them talking about him. Saying things like "He looks like the Hero." and "Should he tell the Great Deku Tree?"

"The Great Deku Tree!" Link said, "I want to see him, let me through."

"How do we know we can trust you?" said a red-headed Kokiri.

"Mido?" Link asked, "How do you know my name?"

"Mido, its me, Link."  
"You do look like him." Mido said, "But you can't be him, he dissapeared twenty years ago!" This made Link freeze. _Twenty years!' _He thought_ 'How is that possible, I was only away for a year!'_

"Mido! Stand aside!" said a stern voice that snapped Link from his thoughts. He looked to where the voice came from, and saw a face he wanted to see. He was met with familiar blue eyes and green hair.

"Saria!" Link said, happily, running up and hungling his beloved friend.

"Link, where have you been all this time?" Saria asked.

"Has it really been twenty years? I wan only gone for one!" Link said

"Link, where did you go?" Saria asked

"I saved the land of Termina, and came back here as soon as I could." Link said

"This other land must have a slower pace of time than Hyrule." Saria said, "Lets go see the Great Deku Tree. I believe he can tell you more than I can."

Saria turned around, and walked through the large crowd of child-like people. Link followed her, with Epona and Navi in tow. Saria led them down the familiar path to the Deku Tree. While they were going through the now larger Kokiri Village Link took in the new sights. More houses lined the path, and the store was larger. There were more Kokiri around, all were different ages, but non looked older than thirteen. They all still had fairies that let off different colored glows.

"Link, we're here." Saria said, "Great Deku Tree. Link has returned, but he says he's only been gone a year." She told the ancient and emensly wise tree.

"Ah, Link. I welcome ye. Hast thou truly been away for soley one year?" asked the gigantic tree.  
"Yes, Great Deku Tree. How could twenty pass here, when I only experianced one?" Link asked, curiosity strung in his voice.

"I do not have that knowledge. Ye should go see Zelda. Surely She will de able to assist ye." The Deku Tree said. Link sighed. This was the beginning of another adventure. One he new he had to go one, or some how the world will be in peril.

"Yes, I'll go see the Princess Zelda." Link said

"Link, Zelda is queen now." Saria said, "She does have a daughter, also named Zelda, but you should remmeber, twenty years have passed, nothing is like it used to be." Link nodded, knowing this was true. As much as he didn't like it, it was true, and he had to deal with it. He turned and headed towards the exit to Hyrule field. He stopped after a coulpe of steps.

"The Castle is in the same spot, right?" Link asked, looking over his shoulder at Saria and the Deku Tree.

"Yes, it is, but Link." Saria started, "Please, be careful."

"I'll go with you!" Navi said, "I don't know how much has changed outside of the forest, but I'm sure I can help somehow."

"Thanks, Navi." Link said, and mounted his faithful horse, Epona. He made the motion for her to go, and she ran off, Link guiding her direction. Once outside the Forest Navi spoke up again. "This looks like the start to another adventure, doesn't it, Link?"

"Yeah," Link said, a hint of sorrow in his voice, "It does." Navi looked at him, with pity. She knew of his travels, and how he didn't want to fight anymore. And how he wanted friends to be with. To be able to help him on his journies. Navi said the only thing she could think of to make him feel better.

"Link, lets be partners. From now on!" Link looked up at her, with uncertain joy in his eyes.

"You mean it? From now on?" He asked, uncertainly.  
"Yes, friend and partners. From now on." said Navi. "Now, the Great Deku Tree said to go see Queen Zelda. So lets get going." Link nodded, and began his journey to see Zelda and find out why things happened the way they did. He gave Epona a swift, yet gentle, kick, and she ran towards the castle.

-The Castle-

When Link made to Hyrule Market, it was past nightfall, and the bridge was up. Link and Navi had no choice but to wait until they were lowered again. Link looked at the postion of the moon. He figured he has about half the night left. He was tired, and figured he should get some sleep. He got off Epona, and layed in the plush grass next to the path, and Epona followed suit, and quickly fell asleep. Link stayed awake, not being able to get to sleep.

"Navi, what has happened in these past twenty years?" Link asked

"Well, I heard from Saria that Impa, Nabooru, Ruto, and Zelda all have children." The small fairy said, "Zelda's daughter is also named Zelda, but Impa's older child, a girl, is named Allana, and is the young princess' attendant, while Inmpa also has a son, named Afios, who hasn't been assigned a job. Nabooru has twins, Beylinda and Reitou, and Ruto has a son named Ruki."

"So, I'm all alone again." Link said, sadly.

"No, I'm here." Navi said

"And twenty years older. Its nto the same." Link said. "Navi, why did you leave?"

"I wanted to see if the Great Deku Tree was alive." Navi said, "I couldn't control myself. And when I got there, he was, and asked me to go and see the Great Fairy, and see about a new journey for you. When I got back to help, you had already left. So, I tried to find you, but you left Hyrule, and I was needed to assist the Great Fairy to make the Master Sword stronger, incase Ganon, or a new evil arrises." Link couldn't keep his eyes open, and fell asleep almost as soon as Navi finished her story. Navi decided to get some sleep too, and snuggled into Link's cap.

End chapter. Sorry how the Deku Tree talked, I'm not good with shakespearian. Anyway, R&R.


	2. The Adventure's Begining

Thanks to those who reviewed, Zequistis Free Spirit, JoshRand1982, and BabyGurl1278.

Chapter 2- The Adventure's Begining.

"Link, Link wake up!" Navi shouted, causing Link to groan. "Link, the gate is open!"

Link sprang awake and looked towards the gate. It was open, and Epona was sitting on it, as if to make sure it doesn't close until Link gets past. Link smiled, and got up, wiping off the grass that clung to his body. He walked up to Epona, and led er inside. Inside he saw the Market place was a lot bigger. There were alteast ten new stores since he last visited, and the fountain in the middle was different. Link couldn't take his eyes off it. Water came out in twelve small streams, one in each compass direction with two steams in between them. And in the middle of all these was a statue of Link, as an adult. He was holding up the Master Sword straight up, and had his Mirror sheild on his other arm, which was down by his side.

"Navi, is that me?" Link asked, not looking away from the statue.

"I think so, but how could they have built it? They would have had no idea what you look like." Navi said.

"Thats a good question." Link said still amazed by the stone replica of himself.

"Link, lets go see Zelda!" Navi said, "We can ask her about the statue!"

"Yeah..." Link said, and started walking, while still gazing at the statue in awe.

-The Castle Grounds-

"Link, we'll have to sneak around again." Navi said. "Leave Epona here, so the guards won't be able to hear her, and she'll be safe." Link nodded, and tied Epona to a nearby tree. He looked at the castle, and saw it still looked excatly the same. He crept around, and looked for guards. He was surprised when he didn't see any.

"Something's not right..." Link said, quietly. He was now on full alert, and slowly crept towards the castle. He strained his ears for the slightedt sound, and keept his eyes wide open. Neiter he nor Navi were haking any noise. Navi was in Link's cap, so her glow wouldn't give them away.

"Link, I see you have returned." Link stood straight up, and as stiff as a board. How could someone have snuck up on him, when he was on full alert. He slowly turned to see who managed to seank up on him, and gasped at what he saw.

"Impa!" Link said, shocked

"Yes, young hero." said the Sheikah attendant to Zelda, "I'm glad to see you have returned, unchanged?"

"Yeah, I was hoping Zelda could tell me why while I was away for a year, twenty years passed here." Link said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Hm, I see." Impa said, "That would certainly explain why you have not aged. Floow me, I will take you to the queen." She headed off to the castle with Link and Navi in tow.

-The Castle-

Link and Navi were in a room with a single bed in the corner, and a simple wooden dresser next to it. Link sat on the bed, waiting for someone to come get him to see Zelda. As they waited they looked out the window. Death Mountain could be seen off in the distance. The Goron city could be seen, it has also grown in these twenty years of prosperity. The city now expanded from the mountai, held in place by rock pillars.

"Link, Zelda will be here shortly." Impa said, entering the room.

"Impa, why is there a statue of me in the town square?" Link asked, while looking out the window, "How did they make it?"

"Zelda drew out the things needed, and had it built in your honor as the Hero of Time." Impa explained. She then walked up to the window, "Goron City has grown. As has most of Hyrule in this age of peace."

"Link?" Zelda said, as she came into the room. She took one look at Link, and ran to him, and hugged him, "Link, I thought the worst when you didn't come back!" Zelda was now crying on Link's shoulder. "It's been twenty long years without you."

"Um, Zelda, you're getting my shirt wet." Link said, patting Zelda on the back.

"Oh, sorry." Zelda said, getting off Link's shoulder. "I was overwhelmed. I appologize."

"No, its okay." Link said, "I understand. I think."

"Queen Zelda, I have an idea." Impa said, "Link will need a guide for this new Hyrule. Why not my son. He has yet to be assigned a job."

"Thats a great idea, Impa!" Said the now queen, Zelda. "Call him as soon as you can, please."

"Yes, I'll call him now. But knowing him..." Impa pulled out a small white bracelet, and handed it to Link, "Young Hero, but this on."

"Why?" Link asked, putting on the bracelet.

"It will help you keep track of my son, he tends to wander off." Impa said, "I shall be right back." Impa threw a deku nut, and vanished it its flash. She returned with another flash, ten minutes later, with a 16 year old boy. He had grey hair, like I'mpa's and golden yellow eyes. He was a little taller than Link, by about a foot and a half. He wore a black tunic, like Link's, and grey pants, with a brown belt and boots. He had a sword strapped to his back, and a brown pouch at his side.

"Afios, this is your new charge, Link." Impa said, gesturing to said Hero.

"What? I thought you said you had a **good** job for me!" Afios said, rather loudly.

"Afios, put this on." Impa said, giving him a bracelet identical to the one she gave Link. Afios looked at it suspiciously. He looked from it to Impa back to the bracelet. He hesitated for a second before putting it on.

"Good, now. Link" Impa said, "I delieve you want to get back to your origional time."

"Yes."

"Then I may be able to help." Zelda said, "But I can't right now. Since its been peaceful in this timeline, my sage powers have not activated, like the other's. Since there is not temple for me to watch over, I did not need them. In order for me to awaken them, I need you to get the medallions from the other sages."

"Okay, they will know who I am, right?" Link asked

"The Sages will," Zelda said, "But the others will not."

"Okay." Link said, and headed to the door. Impa gave Afios a push. He sighed, and reluctantly followed.

-The field-

Link was riding Epona, while Afios was trying is best to keep up, since he didn't have a horse. And he noticed Link wasn't heading towards any of the Sage's locations. He was heading towards the ranch.

"We're heading to the ranch." he said, loking over at Link.

"I know, I'm going to ask if Epona can stay there, she needs a rest after our adventure in Termina." Link said, Afios nodded, but he thought _'Great, now this will take even longer'_

Once they got to the ranch they saw it was pretty much the same, with the exception of two new stables, added to the first. Link saw the cate to the corral was stil open, and the horses still ran around, but he also saw a man he never met, and he saw Malon still looked the same age as Link.

"Caroline, its time to eat lunch." Said the man.

"Okay, daddy." said 'Malon'. Link gasped, It wasn't Malon, but her daughter. As she was entering, she saw the two boys and horse. "Daddy, we have guest. Afios!" She ran up, and hugged said Sheikah.

"Caroline." Afios said, patting her head. HE looked up, and saw Caroline's father walking up. He nodded to the man, "Hi, Kintu."

"Afios, I thought the Sheikah were supposed to not be seen." Kintu said, smirking.

"Good luck keeping me away." Afios said, "Listen, this is Link, he wanted to know if he could keep his horse here."

Before anyone could say another word, a _clunk_ was heard. They all turned to see an older version of Caroline standing, gaping at Link and Epona. She had her hands covering her mouth, and was wide-eyed. Epona saw the woman, and ran up to her, and nuzzled her, lovingly.

"E-Epona?" The woman asked

End chapter. Please, R&R.


	3. The Braclet's Power! To The Desert!

Thanks to those who reviwed, BabyGurl278 and Zequistis Free Spirit.

Chapter 3- The Braclet's Power! To the Desert!

"E-Epona?" asked the red-headed woman, when the small horse ran up to her. She knelt down, and hugged said horse. She then looked up to the group, consisting of her husband, daughter, Afios, and Link. Link, in particular. "You must be Link. You look excatly like you did on that day twenty years ago. But how is that possible?"

"I don't know, but I wanted to know if I could keep Epona here until I finished my quest." Link said, "She really needs a break."

"Of course." Malon said, petting Epona's mane. "And of course ya'll stay for lunch. I wont take no for an answer."

"Well, sinc eyou put it that way." Link said, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Then its settled." Malon said, "Link, go with Caroline and take Epona to the coral. Afios, would you be so kind as to gather some apples from the tree infront of the ranch?"

Both boys nodded, and headed off to their destinations. Once they got about fifteen feet from eachother their braclets started to glow. They both stopped and looked at the glowing braclets. Suddenly they were jerked back, towards eachother, and crashed into eachother. They both grunted on impact, before passing out.

Afios was the first to come to. He ran his hand through his gray hair, which was pulled back into a small pony tail, except for his bangs, which fell into his hace in five strand across his forehead. He was searching for a bump. He pulled his hand away, and winced when he found it.

"I see you're awake." Malon said, as she waked in. She was carring a tray with rolled up bandages on them. "I want to see that bump." She said, and undid the bandages on Afios' head. "Wow, you have quite the bump. "What happened?"

"I, huh ..." Afios said, rubbing his temples, "I remember going for the applesand my braclet started glowing. Next thing I know, I was pulled back by somehing, and collided with the kid. Man, he has a hard head." He tried to take the braclet off, but it refused to move. "I can't get it off!"

"Well, it looks like you two are stuck together." Malon said, smirking.

"I can't believe she did this to me!" Afios said, angrily, "My own mother tricked me!"

With all the commotion the angry Sheikah was making, Link started to stir. He let off a groan, and fubbed his head. He quickly moved his hand, and hissed in pain when he touched the bump on his head. Malon finished redoing Afios' bandages, and moved to Link.

"What happened?" He asked, looking over to the Sheikah.  
"My mother is what happened." Afios said, "These braclets are magic. Apparently, we can't go ten feet away from eachother, or we slammed together."

"It was more like fifteen feet." Malon said, "And jugding by the size of these bumps, you both have pretty hard heads. Now, are you two hungry?"

"Yes!" Link said, happily. Completely forgetting about the bump on his head. Afios merely nodded.  
"I'll bring up your food." Malon said, leaving. Link looked over to the older boy. Afios looked really angry. He was trying to pull of the braclet. He stopped when Malon walked in with two trays of food. She gave on to each boy, and walked back out. Link looked down at the plate and saw a chicken leg, with bread and veggies. He gave one last look over at the angry teen he was bound to. He was taking a sip from his milk. Link looked back to his own plate, before he started eating.

After they were both finished, they walked downstairs, and Malon took their plates. She gave the boys a glass of water, with some herbs. She explained the herbs will stop the pain, and will help heal the bumps faster. After that, she and her family waved goodbye as the boys left. Once they left the ranch, Link turned to Afios.

"Where to?" He asked

"Well, lets get the deset out of the way, so we don't have to deal with the Gerudo later." Afios said, "Hey, didn't you have a fairy?"

Link stopped in his tracks and took off his hat. He looked inside, and did not see his fairy friend. He looked down his shirt, and got worried when he still didn't see her. He was worried. _'What if she for hurt when Afios and I got slammed together! What if she's ...'_

"Link, I found her." Afios said, holding the fairy, who was sittung in his hand.

"Navi!" Link said, and gently hugged said fairy.

"Sorry, Link." Navi said, "I got knocked out of your hat, and into his tunic."

"Its okay, I'm just glad you're okay." Link said

"Hey, sorry to brak up this moment, but we really should be going, I want this braclet off." Afios said, "And knowing my mother, that won't happen until we get all the Sage Medallions. So lets hurry."

"Do you not like me?" Link asked, looking at the older boy he was now bond to.

"Huh? No, its not that," Afios said, "Its just I don't want to be an attendant. I want to travel, and see more than just the castle, ranch and Kakoriko Village. And because of my heritage, I can't do that."

"Oh." Link said, "I'm sorry you have to be my attandant, but atleast you're traveling around."

"Yeah, I know, but I would have rather done it without being bound to someone like we are." Afios said, "I would mind it so much if we didn't have these stupid braclets."

"Well, you do, so you might as well get over it." Navi said.

"Easy for you to say, you're not bound to anyone." Afios said, stubbornly. Navi rolled her eyes, and they continued on their way.

They reached the vally shortly after nightfall. They decided to go in, and see if they could stay the night there. But when they did they were surrounded, almost instanly, buy the guards of the fortress. Link drew his sword and sheild, wile Afios pulled out his sword. The Gerudo guards attacked, and Link blocked with his sheild, while Afios skillfully dogded their attacks. How ever, by doing so went over the limit of distance he and Link were allowed, and they were slammed into eachother by the braclets, getting knocked out in the process.

When Link came too he saw him and Afios were in a cell. Afios was in the corner, looking a mixture of anger and sorrow. Link wondered what was going on with him. He decided he should see what was wrong with his Sheikah guide.

"Afios, whats wrong?"

"Its my fault we got captured." Afios said, distane in his voice, "I should have blocked more instead of dodging. I just got caught up in the battle and ..."

He stopped talking there. Link decided not to dig any farther. It wasn't long after when Navi flew into the cell, with Nabooru not far behind. She also had a younger Gerudo, about sixteen, with her. When both Link and Afios saw her, they couldn't take their eyes away. She looked like most of the other Gerudo females, but she had bright green eyes. Her eyes were very capturing. And she had the Gerudo outfit, but hers was purple.

"Link, its been a while." Nabooru said, as she undid the locks on the cell, "Its been what? Twenty years? And you're still looking young. How do you do it? You could become rich off a secret like that."

"I wish I knew." Link said, "But we came here you get your Sage Medallion so Zelda can send me back to my time."

"Hm, well, We have to go to the Chamber of Sages so I could give ti to you. But first, who is your friend?"

"Oh, this is my new attendant, Afios." Link said, "Impa's son."

"Oh, so, he must get his looks from his father, since he's quite the looker." Nabooru said, "This is my daughter, Beylinda. She's single."

"Mom!" Beylinda said, blushing. "You don't do this to Rei!"

"Rei?" Link and Afios asked

"He's my son, Beylinda's twin brother. Heir to the Gerudo throne." Nabooru said

"And filled with evil powers that treaten to destroy us all, courteous of our sperm doner." Beylinda said, "And call me Bey."

"Who's the father?" Link asked. Nabooru sighed.

"Ganandorf." She said, causing Link, Afios, and Navi to gasp.

"But how? Ganandorf was sealed in the evil realm?" Link asked

"Before he was, and for some reason, the kids defied the magic that transended time, I think that was Rei's doing. His powers are so great, they even put Ganandorf's to shame."

"Its a good thing he isn't evil." Bey said, "But the way he's constantly fighting the evil inside him, its only a matter of time before he loses it."

"Yes, so now the poor boy has to stay in a room filled with Sage Magic," Nabooru siad, "Its sad."

End chapter. I'm sorry for the boringness of the chapter, but it explains where they have to go to get the Medallions and a possible new threat. Anyway, R&R.


	4. Spirit Sage's Medallion

I am updating fast because I don't have much homework. But that could change, so I don't have a set chart for updating. Please bare with me.Thank you to those who review. Zequistis Free Spirit and BabyGurl278.

Chapter 4- Spirit Sage's Medallion

Nabooru lead the boys, Navi, and Beylinda to the Spirit Temple, which was at the end of the now more dangerous Haunted Wasteland. The constant sandstorm that was blowing was stronger than Link remembered, and all the flags had been blown away. Even the desert merchant had to relocate because of the storm.

Once they reached the Spirit temple Nabooru stopped suddenly. She turned to the kids, with a worried look on her face. Link and Afios grew worried, while Beylinda rolled her eyes. Nabooru suddenly started laughing evily, causing the boys to get scared. Almost as suddenly as she started laughing, Nabooru stopped, looking at both boys seriously.

"You have fallen into my trap." She said, "As men, you will now be changed into women by the power of the Desert Goddess!"

"Wh-what?" Both boys said, shock and fear written all over there faces. Suddenly Nabooru started laughing again, this time, she wasn't laughing evily. She was laughing as if she had just seen the funniest thing in the world. Link and Afios sweat dropped, while Beylinda rolled her eyes again. Navi was just kinda floating there.

"You, you should have seen you faces." Nabooru said, her arms clenching her sides. She was doubled over from laughing so much.

"I swear, you're embarrasing, mother." Beylinda said, rolling her eyes a third time. Link and Afios did not look happy. Navi was obviously supressing laughter.

"Let's just get the medallion so we can leave." Afios said, walking past Nabooru, who was just now ending her fit of laughter, with Link and Navi in tow. Beylinda followed them, and Nabooru gathered what little strength she had after her laughing fit, and followed.

Once inside the Spirit Temple Nabooru led the way to the room which held the portal to the Chamber of Sages(1). Once inside they climed up the stone walls, and onto the large platform. Once up they portal could be seen. It was a swirling pillar of blue light. The group walked up to the light, and were lifted into the ceiling, which then warped into the Chamber where the Sages gather.

Nabooru appeared on the Spirit stand with Beylinda, while Link, Afios, and Navi were on the Triforce shaped stand. Nabooru faced Link and held her hands up. When she did an prange ball of light appeared inbetween her two palms. The light turned into the Spirit Medallion and floated over to Link. Once he got it, it dessolved into his body.

"Now you have your first Medallion, Link." Navi said, as they returned to the Spirit temple. When they walked out they saw the sun had already set, and it was dark.

"I'll have to use my powers to take us back." Nabooru said, "Dangerous creatures walk the haunted wasteland after nightfall."

Nabooru lifted her arms, and an orange light surrounded the group. Once they light cleared they were back at the Gerudo Fortress. Nabooru fell to her knees. Link, Afios, and Beylinda ran to help her. They helped her up, when other Gerudo came, and took her.

"Mother ..." Beylinda said, softly. The Gerudo helping Nabooru stopped when she looked over her sholder. Nabooru got out of the other Gerudo's grasps, and waled over to her daughter. "Mother, I wish to go with Link and the Sheikah on their journey."

"The Sheikah has a name." Afios said.

"Very well, you have my permission." Nabooru said, "Just be carefull. And I expect grandkids when you come back."

"Mother!" Beylinda shouted, blushing furiously.

"Go, go. I don't want to keep you from your journey." Nabooru said, waving goodbye. Next thing anyone knew, Nabooru hugged Beylinda. "I'll miss you. Promis me you'll look out for her, Link."

"Yeah, I'll do my best." Link said, nodding.

"Thank you, kid." Nabooru said, "Good bye, Beylinda."

"Bye mother. I'll see you when I get back." Beylinda said, and tuned to walk away with Link, Navi, and Afios. "Tell Rei I'll see him later."

-One Hour Later-

"You think you said bye to everyone?" Afios asked, sarcastically.

"Quiet, Sheikah." Beylinda said, not looking at him.

"I have a name." Afios said

"Whatever." the Gerudo said, crossing her arms, "I an in charge here, and I will address you men as I see fit."

"Who put you in charge?" Link and Afios asked, at the same time.

"You men are obviously not fit to be incharge. Men are not fit to lead."

"Well, you certainly not Gerudo." Afios said

"What about the king of Hyrule?" Link asked, "And your brother?"

"Most men are useless, with the exception of three." Beylinda said, "My brother, you, Link, and the king."

Afios rolled his eyes, and headed off towards the Lake. He took about five steps when a hand forced him to turn around. He was met with the angry face of Beylinda. She glared at him as if he was insane.

"Where do you think you're going?" She hissed. "We are going to the forest!"

"But the lake is closer!" Afios said, "And we can get to Zora's domain forn there! Then we can go to the forest!"

"Who put you incharge?" Beylinda shouted

"Zelda! Thats who!" Afios said, confidently. He smirked as Beylinda released her grib, and headed to the lake. He looked to Link, who was standing there, with a worried look in his face. "You coming?" Link nodded, and walked by Afios' side.

As they walked, Link looked up to see Afios messing with the Bracelet that bound them together. Link watched as he tried pulling it off, then tried a releasing spell, then tried to cut it with his sword. After all that he sighed, and put his sword away, and hung his head in defeat. He knew nothing he could muster could match the power of a sage. Especially one with the magical know how of his mother.

"Why do you mess with that bracelet?" Beylinda asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"This is what binds me to him." Afios said, and pointed to the young hero. "And it won't come off."

"Thats to be expected." Beylinda said, "Binding spells of this type can't be undone until the people under it become good freinds."

Again, Afios sighed. He knew deep down that his mother had a reason for doing this to them, but he wanted to know why. He decided that after the Water Medallion they would go after the Shadow Medallion so they could get these bracelets removed by the very person who made them.

"After we get the Water Medallion we're going to get the Shadow Medallion." Afios said, "And hopefully get these bracelets off."

Beylinda tensed noticably. She hated taking orders from men, with the exception of her brother. And then only when he was sick. She only listen to Afios because he was made leader by Zelda. If it were up to her, she or Link would be in charge. But after hearing Link's story, she knew he wouldn't be a good choice for leader right now. And her knowledge of things outside the desert was limited. Afios was the best choice out of the group, but what he said after her thoughts is what made her think differently about him.

"Then, Link decides where we go." He said, Beylinda smirked. _'He has the right instincts. He may turn out decent after all.'_

End chapter. R&R.


	5. Sage Beast?

Thanks to all who reviewed. Zequistis Free Spirit, **Teddy-the-Bear**- Thanks, you gave me an idea; and Link155.

Chapter 5- Sage Beast?

As the group entered Lake Hylia Link gasped. The lake was very different then he remembered. The water was no longer pure, it was a murky green color. It smelled more like a swamp than a lake of pure water. There were also lily pads growing, and a species of Deku Baba Link remembered from his adventure in Termina. The sub-aqua species known as Bio Baba. There were also Drangon flies and frogs everywhere.

"What happened here?" Link asked, looking at the scene infront of him.

"I don't know." Afios said, "I don't remember it being like this. Even though I was very young last time I was here."

"Navi, did you hear anything from Ruto?" Link asked

"No, last I heard from her was about a year ago." the small fairy said, also shocked at the Lake's condition.

Link walked over the the water's edge, and looked in. He could see tadpoles, bugs, and various fish swimming around. He studied the Lake, and looked out to the small island, and saw a shadow under the water. He looked at it for a moment. Then it opened it's red eyes. Staring right at Link. It then narrows it's eyes in what appeared to be anger.

"Uh, guys..." Link stammered.

"I am not a 'guy'." Beylinda said

"There's something in the water." Link said, ignoring the testy Gerudo. Afios and Navi walked/flew up the the water's egde, and looked to where Link was pointing. The creature seemed to get even madder when Link pointed to it, and sprung from the water. This got everyone's attention, and ended Beylinda's ranting. The creature had whiteish silver scales with blue splotched in various laces, and on top of its head. It had long claws, and looked like a mutated Zora. Link pulled out his sword and sheild, while Afios grabbed his sword, and Beylinda her twin blades.

The creature slashed at the group, and its arms seemed to stretch, as though they were made of the water itself. Beylinda jumped away, while Afios grabbed Link, before doing the same. The creature ignored Beylinda completely, and targeted Link and Afios. Beylinda did not like this.

"What? A woman is not worth your time?" She shouted angrily, causing the creature to extend a watery 'arm' from it's back, and whip it at Beylinda, who could have easily dodged if she wasn't to angry to see the attack coming. She got hit by the whip-like 'arm' and it wrapped around her. She struggled to get free, but to no avail. She fumed, when suddeny Afios came, and cut the arm off. The half attached to the monster was absorbed back into it, while the other half melted into liquid and fell into the water. Afios grabbed Beylinda and set her down on the island.

"I din't need you help." Beylinda said, crossing her arms an looking away.

"Get off you high horse and help us!" Afios shouted, causing Beylinda to look at his, shocked.

"No man has ever spoken to me as you just have."

"Well they would have to if you weren't so full of your self!"

"Uh, guys..." Link said, "That thing is coming."

Afios and Beylinda stopped their argument, and looked at the angered beast. They glanced at eachother, and nodded. Afios bent down, and gestured for Link to get on his back, and as soon as Link did, he and Beylinda jump up to the tree, and onto the creature's head. Link got what they were planing, and jumped off Afios' back, and they all got their blades ready, when the creature melted into the water. The three of them fell back into the lake, and the creature reformed, grabbing Beylinda and Afios in it's claws. It swung them around, causing Link to fly after Afios.

"I have an idea!" Beylinda said, looking at Link as he flew through the air, screaming. "Use your bond with the Hero and use it to your advantage!"

"Great idea, why didn't I think of that?"  
"Because you're male." Beylinda said, earning a glare from the Sheikah.

Once the creature threw them, Afios was pulled back towards the young Hero of Time. He used his momentum to hurl himself down, causing Link to fly over him, and get spung back. Once he landed Afios ran towards the creature as fast as he could, Link still following him through thre air. When he got close, he made a sharp turn, but the creature grabbed him, which left itself wide open to the missile-like Link. Link hit the creature full speed causing to drop Afios, and get stunned long enough for Link, Beylinda, and Afios get ready for the kill. As they were about to deliver the final blow, a voice shouted out.

"Stop!" said a young Zora, around the age of ten. He got inbetween the group and the monster.

"What are you doing? Stand aside!" Beylinda shouted.

"No! I wont let you hurt my mother!" the Zora child said.

"Mother?" the group asked, all three confused.

"Yes, my mother was turned into this by a person in all black!" said the Zora. "That person wanted her Spiritual Stone."

"Really? Why not her Sage powers?" Link asked.

"Because those can only be given willingly." said the creature, as a black mist erupted from it's body. When all the mist was gone all that was left was a Zora female. Not just any female, the Zoran queen, Ruto! "Link, I'm sorry about the ruff stuff. But I was angered by you're having me wait for twenty long years. You were supposed to be my husband." She said. Beylinda and Afios gave Link a weired out look. This caused Link to blush. "I want to thank you for saving me, yet again, Link."

"Actually it was Afios who came up with the plan." Link said, glaring over to the Sheikah.  
"Well, Beylinda did give it to me." Afios said. "It was a good plan. It could be our new move. The Link Missile."

"Yes, I saw that bracelet's potention for many powerful moves." Beylinda said, "Now we have come for your Sage Medallion."

"Yes, of course." Ruto said, "This would have been an anniversary present had you not vanished for those twenty years. But I am now married, to a _fine_ Zora male. But that is not important now. Come."

Ruto opened her arms, and a blue light flashed, when it cleared they were in the final room of the Water Temple. They walked up into the tower of light that led to the Chamber of Sages. Once there Link, Afios, and Beylinda appeared on the triforce mark. Link on the Triforce of Courage, Afios on the Triforce of Wisdom, and Beylinda on the Triforce of Power. Ruto and her son appeared on the Water Medallion shaped pedistol. She held her arms high, and the Water Medallion appeared inbetween her hands. It floated over to Link, and went into his body. Ruto then giggled.

"You guys seem to have the same properties as the Triforce." She said. She pointed to each of the group as she named the three parts. "Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Of couse, Link being the representative of Courage is no suprise."

"What about Zelda and Ganandorf? They have the other two Triforces." Afios said

"You'll have to ask Zelda about that." Ruto said, "I'll send you straight to the castle if you want."

"That would be good." Link said, "We have thing to ask Zelda."

"Very well." Ruto said, "You know, I'll always be your first girl, Link." With that, Ruto made a blue light appeared around the group, and when it cleared they were in the Castly courtyard. Zelda was there, and she seemed worried. She ran over to the group, when she saw them.

"Link, its Impa!" Zelda said, "She turned into a monster, and headed off to the Shadow Temple! I've also lost contact with the other Sages, except Nabooru. And I just got contact with Ruto." Zelda said, "But before you go I have something to tell you. A new Legend of the Triforce. One that appeared during this Timeline. After Ganandorf was sealed away."

"It has something to do with Link, and us, doesn't it?" Afios asked.

"Yes, the legend goes..."

I'll end it here. The Courtyard in the castle I was speaking of is the one in Orcarina of Time where Link first met Zelda. Anyway, R&R.


	6. The New Legend of Zelda's

Chapter 6- The New Legend of Zelda's

"The Legend goes like this" Zelda said, "The Three Goddesses knew of an alternate Timeline where a great evil tried to take over the world. Once he was defeated, the Hero who defeated him was returned to the past, and a new timeline was formed, parallel to the old one. And the Hero lived on in this new Timeline. The great evil was trapped in the other Timeline, where the Hero and Sages no longer dwelled. The Goddesses watched over that alternate Hyrule for centuries, until Ganon excaped. They then flooded the Land, until only the tops of the highest mountains were left. Then a new Hero emerged, he controled the Winds, and stopped Ganon. But in this Timeline things are different. Once our Hero left our Hyrule, a new evil came, and it's name is still unknown. The Sages managed to seal away the beast but it's magic grew so strong it found a way to free it's soul from it's eternal prison. It's soul is able to possess the bodies of those who are not protected by the Goddesses. Those three are the only hope for this land. And in this timeline, the TriForce is still in the Sacred Realm. So, Link, Beylinda, Afios. It is up to you to open that door, and get the three shards of the TriForce. And stop this new evil. His power already has effected the Sages, with the exception of Nabooru and the newly freed Ruto."

"So there is a new evil to fight?" Link asked, sadly.

"Hey, atleast you won't fight alone this time." Afios said

"Yes, The Sheikah and I will do all we can to assist you."

"How come canturies passed in the old timeline and only twenty hear?" Afios asked.

"I do not know." Zelda said, "I suppose each timeline goes at its own rate. Like Termina. Where Link was for one year, and it was twenty here."

"I guess that must be true." Link said, looking down.

"Now, about my mother, she's a monster, right?" Afios asked

"Yes, she mutated into a creature that looked like a zombie version of herself." Zelda said, "And she grew bat-like wings. But other than that, she still looks the same. She flew off to the Shadow Temple."  
"Well, we'll have to save her, and fast. Kakoriko village is unprotected." Afios said, when a blue and orange light appeared near Zelda. Those lights turned into Ruto and Nabooru. They looked up to Link, Afios, and Beylinda. They had sad looks on their faces.

"We have bad news." Nabooru said, sadly, "Its Rauru. He's... he's..."

"He died." Ruto said. "His soul moved on. So there is a new Sage of Light. Problem is we don't know who it is."

"So what do we do?" Link asked, "Is there anyway of finding this new Sage?"

"It would be a desandant of Rauru." Zelda said, "But I don't know if Rauru's bloodline still exists."

"And if it doesn't?" Afios asked

"Then we are all doomed." Nabooru said, "All we can do if the bloodline has gone is hope you three will be able to stop this new evil with only five Sages behind you."

"Well, lets get to saving the other Sages." Link said, "And hope this one will turn up during our journey."

"Yes, good idea." Zelda said, "I wish you luck on your journey. And tell the Saes to meet me here after you free them. We must try and locate this new Sage of Light."

"We will." Link said, "Now lets go to Kakoriko. Impa will probably be causing trouble."

"Yes, and the other places have guardians." Afios said, "So lets hurry."

"Then allow us to give you a lift." Ruto said, "Ready, Nabooru?"

"Yes, I am." Nabooru said, and formed an orange gloing ball, as Ruto formed a blue one. "And Beylinda, remember, I want grand kids."

Beylinda didn't have time to respond, when Ruto and Nabooru transported them to Kakoriko Village. The village was on fire, and the Monster Impa turned into could be seen on the roof of her house. Once Impa saw them she launched a ball of shadows at the group.

"Link, its me, Zelda. Use the Master Sword!" rang Zelda's voice through the air, and the Master Sword appeared infron of Link. He grabbed it, and was enveloped in a blue light. When it cleared, Link was basically unchanged. All that happened was that he got the Gerudo Mirror Sheild and the Master Sword.

Impa let off a monsterous scream and hurled balls of energized shadows at Link, Afios, and Beylinda. Link's sheild did little help against the shadows. And since he couldn't move as freely as he liked, he was focused on defending himself and his friends. _'How can I stop Impa without hurting her?'_ Link asked himself.

"Link, you have the Light Arrows, right?" Afios asked

"No, most of my magic arrows disappeared when I came back to Hyrule." Link said, "But Zelda has the Light Arrows for this Hyrule!"

"Oh no..." Beylinda said.

During their conversation, they didn't notice Impa charging up a very large shadow attack. She hurled it at the group, who took cover behind Link's sheild. They watched as the massive ball of shadow energy rushed towards them. As it did they heard a voice ring through the air. It was undefinable as male or female. But it was evil.

"As this ball of darkness hits you will be added to my army of slaves." the voice said, and the shadows hit the ground in front of our group. They spread all over the ground, and everything coming from it. Trees, houses, mountains,water, humans, Zora, Goron, Deku Scruds. Everything was covered in the shadows. When they dissolved into whatever was eveloped under them was turned into a zombie like creature. As if all their life force was drained out if them. Then they mutated into monsters-like copoes of themselves. That is, everything except three teens, who were uneffected by the shadows.

"What happened?" Link asked, looking at the now grey scenery.

"Everything has been drained of its life force." Afios said, "Life force can be tranfered from one thing to another. I think this new evil is trying to make itself a new body."

"Why were we nto affected?" Beylinda asked

"Zelda's legend." Afios said, "We must be the chosen."

"_Link, can you hear me? It's Zelda. We in the Castle are safe. Ruto and Nabooru are using their powers to create a barrior. The only way to save the lives of those turned into monsters is to slay their monster form, and free the inocent trapped within. You must go to each Temple activate the_ _sacred barrior. Them that area will be protected. There is also a Barrior Crystal in the Zora's Domain and Lon Lon Ranch. You must hurry. I will send you the Light Arrows. They will activate the Crystal. Hurry._"

A bright yellow light appeared infront of Link, and flew into his chest. Link pulled an arrow from his quiver. He focused for a second, and the arrow started to glow with a sacred light. Link fired the Arrow at Impa, who dodged it, and sent a wave of shadows, which sent Link, Afios, and Beylinda tumbling into the field. A black Barrior appeared, blocking entrance to kakoriko Village.

"_Link, Nabooru and Ruto have been able to bring down the Forest Barrior, but the others are to strong for them to bring down alone. We need all six Sages so my powers can fully activate, and we can seal the evil away again._"

"So we're off to the Forest. Lets hurry." Afios said.

"Wait, we should free the ranch first." Link said, "So those who we free have somewhere to go."

Afios and Beylinda nodded, and turned to the Ranch. As they ran they saw an orange and blue barrior around Hyrule castle. It was Nabooru's and Ruto's magic. When they were close enough to see the ranch they saw it already had a black barrior around it. They stopped, and looked at the dark barrior.

"How can we get past this?" Link asked

"If we free more sages they will ba able to bring down the barrior." Beylinda said, "Let us hurry to the forest."

"Yeah, Link, we have to hurry. Time is against us." Afios said, "It's be faster if you rode on my back."

Link nodded, and climed on. And Afios and Beylinda ran full speed to the forest. Little did they know about the dangers that they were going to face, but they knew they could over come them if they work together. And if not, they would die trying.

End chapter. R&R.


	7. Trouble in the Forest

Thanks to thoe who reviewed. Teddy-the-Bear and Zequistis Free Spirit.

Chapter 7- Trouble in the Forest.

"Can't you go any faster?" Beylinda asked, as they ran to the forest.

"I do see you carring someone!" Afios shouted back, "And Link is heavier than he looks!"

"Hey!" Link shouted

"Excuses." said the Gerudo. She held up her know, which was a mistake, since she wasn't watching where she was going, and tripped on one of the trees that lined the entrance to the forest. She landed in a puddle of mud. Both Link and Afios laughed as they ran by. Beylinda growled, causing bubbles to form infront of her face, and she glared daggers at the boys as they ran into the woods.

As Link and Afios tried to enter the forest they got repelled by some invisable barrior. They both fell back, and into Beylinda, who had just caught up. She let off an agrivated scream and kicked Link off her, and he banged his head against Afios'.

"Ow!" They both said, and grabbed their heads. Link in the front, and Afios in the back.

"Whats the big idea!" Beylinda scowled, "First you don't have the decency to help me when I fall, now you try and flatten me!"

"Sorry!" Link and Afios said, at the excat same time. "It was an accident!"

Beylinda blinked. She watched them do the same thing at the same time. They got up the same way at the same time, and looked at her the same way at the same time. She found this interesting. She walked up to Afios and gave him a swift punch to the arm.

"Ow!" He shouted, "What was that for?"

Beylinda ignored him, and walked up to Link, and pulled up his sleeve. TO her amazement, there was a red mark identical to the one Afios was now spoting on his arm. She grabbed Afios and pulled him so she could study the marks side by side.

"What are you doing?" Link and Afios asked

"Link, was this mark here before?" Beylinda asked, and pionted to the red mark.

"No, it wasn't there before we got here." Link said, now focused on the forming bruise.

"Well, look at this." She said, and poked Afios' arm where she hit him. It got redder, and She mentioned to Link's arm, and saw an identical mark appear. Both Link and Afios stared intently at their matching bruises.

"Great..." Afios said, "What ever happens to one of os now happens to both of us. Stupid bracelets."

"But why?" Link asked, "It didn't do this before."

"My guess is because Impa is now a demon." Beylinda said, "And her powers were amplified." She smirked, when an idea formed in her head. "I wouldn't be surprised if you woke up one moring being fused together in one body. A mix of the two of you."

She silantly laughed to herself when she saw the horrified looks on their faces. Thats when she noticed something. She looked from Link back to Afios. Then she sighed. She decided to ask what was on her mind.  
"Why did you two not enter the forest?" She waited for about a minute before she asked, "Did you not hear me?"

She still got no response. So she walked up and gave them a push. They fell to the ground, still in the same pose they were just standing in. She was confused. She turned to see if anything was behind her. When she didn't see anything she looked back and saw both boys looked like wooden versions of themselves. She gasped.

"I did not expect that to happen." said a shrill voice from behind Beylinda. She turned around and saw a girl there. But she had leaf like wings coming from her back, and her skin seemed to be made of wood. Other than that she looked like a normal girl, except for her green hair.

"Who are you?" Beylinda shouted, "And what did you do to them?"

"I do not know what happened to the Sheikah, but I ment to turn the Hero into wood." said the girl. "And I am know as Saria, the Dark Sage of Forest."  
"Hm" Beylinda smirked, "Well, soon you'll be the Dark Sage of whooped rear."

She pulled out her twin blades, and jumped at Saria. A flower appeared at Saria's feet, and she dissapeared into it, causing Beylinda to miss, and roll on the ground. She got back up, and slashed the flower to pieces. But Saria did not emerge from it. Instead vines shot from the ground and wrapped themselves around Beylinda. She struggled to get free, but she couldn't.

"Well, what were you saying about me being the Sage of whooped butt?" Saria mocked as she appeared from a tree. She had a smirk on her face. She made her hand a fist, and the vines tightened around Beylinda. She gasped and started struggling more. She was about to stop from pain when a fire arrow flew past, buring the vines away. Beylinda looked to where the Arrow came from and saw Link and Afios back to normal, and Link with a bow in his hand.

"How did you break my curse?" Saria asked, angrily.

"With Beylinda's help." Afios said

"Explain." Beylinda said.

"Well, you said if things keep going the way they were Afios and I would become one person." Link said

"So we combined our magic. And it was enough to beat yours." Afios finished.

Link readied another fire arrow, and Afios held his palm to it, and the flame intensified. Link hesitated for a second before firing and hitting Saria right in her chest. She fell back as the Dark Sage burst into flames and dissolved. Saria watched as the Dark Sage dissolved before she ran to Link's arms. Link was now taller than her. Saria used her magic to transport them to the Chamber of Sages. Once there she turned to Link.

"Thank you so much." she said, as the Forest Medallion appeared in her hand. She gave it to Link.

"I couldn't have done it without Afios and Beylinda." Link said, taking the Medallion into his body. "Zelda said for you to go to the Castle. Its safest there, and we need your help."

"Alright. I'll go there. Link, I sence something different about you." Saria said, "What is it?"

"It must be this." Link said, and held up his arm with the bracelet. Saria looked at it.  
"Hm, these were made from Impa's magic." she said, "Since her magic is getting stronger these could get dangerous. Please, becareful. And get Impa to take these off."

Link nodded, and Saria used her magic to take them all to the castle. Once there they started walking to the throne room, where Zelda, Nabooru, and Ruto were waiting. On the way Beylinda pulled Link and Afios to the side.

"I thought you said you lost you magic arrows." She said

"I did." Link said

"Then how did you get the Fire Arrow?" Beylinda asked

"Well, you said we would become one person, so we combined our magic, and we were able to create them." Afios said, "Which neither of us could do on our own. So you kinda helped us."

"Link, Beylinda, Afios." Zelda said, coming sown the hall, with the three free Sages in tow. "I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is with the three medallions you have gathered I can partially awaken my powers. But the bad news concerns your bracelets. It turns out that if Impa doesn't take them off soon, then they will permanently fuse to you, and you will be forever bound. But you will need the Light Arrow to break the Curse on Impa, and that was hidden in the Shadow Temple to act as a Barrior to deture monsters from the shadow realm. And we still need one more Sage to break the barrior to Kakoriko. So you need to find the Light Sage and fast. Or things might get even worse for you."

End chapter. R&R.


	8. The Search for the Sage of Light

Thanks to those who reviewed Teddy-the-Bear and Zequistis Free Spirit.

Chapter 7- The Search for the Sage of Light

"How will we find this Sage when every single city and town is blocked off?" Afios asked no one in particular.

"Thats a really good question." Link said, "But Zelda said the dessert isn't blocked off."

"Nor the Lake or Zora's Domain." Beylinda added "All we have to to is activate those crystals and those areas will be safe. I suggest we go for activating them and search for this new sage on the way."

"Thats probably the best course of action." Afios said, "But if we don't get rid of these bracelets soon they could turn to be more harmful than anticipated."

"Then we go off to the Lake." Link said, "Maybe we can find the Sage there after we activate the Crystal. And if not we go to Zora's Domain. Then the Desert."

"Hey, Link." Afios said, "Why don't you just use your Ocarina to warp us to the Lake?"

"Because I forgot the songs..." Link said, sheepishly. Afios and Beylinda gave him looks like 'you've got to be kidding me'. "Hehe, at least we know how to activate the Crystals." He said, trying to change the subject.

"That is a pitiful attempt at a subject change." Beylinda said, "But since we are asking questions. Sheikah, why do you not have red eyes? I thoght all Sheikah did. Are you not of pure blood?"

"No, I'm pure blooded." Afios said, "I'm just unique. The same could be said about you. Aren't your eyes supposed to be yellow?"

"Actually my grandmother had green eyes." Beylinda said, "We Gerudo with green eyes are supposed to be able to see the truth about things."

"Hey, guys I just realized we're missing Navi!" Links shouted

"Heh, I thought it was quiet." Beylinda said

"Where did we last see her?" Afios asked

"When we fought Ruto!" Link said, as ran towards the Lake. Afios and Beylinda ran after him, and quickly caught up.

"Link, hop on." Afios said, and kneeled infront of Link. Link climbed on his back, and they ran off. Link had a worried look glued on his face. _How could I just realize she was gone? I'm so stupid!_ He thought.

They continued to run until something popped out of the ground. It was a stallchild, and it grabbed Afios' ankle and gave it a twist. He let off a pained howl and fell to the ground. Link also screamed in pain, since they were bond Afios' pain was sent to him. Beylinda quickly defeated the Stalchild and ran over the the guys. She looked at Afios' ankle, and saw it was broken. She looked at Link's ankle and saw it was not broken.

"So the bind must not be strong enough to transfer larger wounds." She thought aloud.

Link looked up at her, tears in his eyes. It was obvious he was in such pain, and he wasn't even hurt. Beylinda looked back over to Afios and saw he was laying on his side, curled into a ball, and he breathing hard. His right foot was at an odd angle compaired to his body.

"Link, can you walk?" She asked.

Link wiped his eyes and nodded. He got up, and had a limp. But he was able to walk. Beylinda grabbed Afios and wrapped his tight arm around her shoulder, so he could lean on her and help himself walk. He hopped once and gasped in pain, while Link fell over and grabbed his ankle. Beylinda gently set him down.

"This isn't going to work." She said, "We need to get help."  
"The old man at the Lake works with medicines." Link said, "Go get him and he'll be able to help."

"Link, if he was old before you left he might ba dead now." Beylinda said

"We have no other choice right now." Link said, "I think Afios has passed out. We need help. Go try. I'd just slow you down."

Beylinda nodded and ran off as fast as she could. Not a minute later she was out of Link's sight. Beylinda came up to a large fence that blocked the way to the Lake. _If the old man is still alive he wont be able to get over this._ She thoguht, and pulled out her weapons and proceded to utterly destroy the fence. When she was done, five minutes later, there was nothing left but a pile of thin bars over to the side. She then took off again, putting her weapons away while she ran.

Once she got to the Lake she looked around, and saw the old house over looking the once beautiful lake. She ran over to the house and pounded on the door. She waited a few seconds before pounding on it again. This time some opened it. It was a young man, around twenty years old. He had blonde hair and green eyes, and wore a simple white shirt with blue pants and brown boots. He looked as if he had just woken up.

"Listen my friends are hurt and we need help!" Beylinda said, frantically.

The man looked at her for a minute before it restigered what she had said. He ran inside and grabbed a bag and meet Beylinda outside. Together they ran back to the field and saw Link sitting over Afios' unconcious form. Beylinda and the man ran up and the man looked at Afios' foot. He snapped it back into place and a sickening crack was heard. The man then procedded to wrapp Afios' ankle and lifted him into his arms. Beylinda and Link, who limped, followed the man back to the Lake side Lab.

Afios woke up and looked around. He was on a bed and he could smell medicines all around him. He also saw link alseep on the floor. He looked at his ankle and grimmanced when he saw how swollen it was. He gently touched it, and quickly pulled his hand away in pain. He unwrapped the bandages and gasped at what he saw. The skin around his ankle was a sick green color, and had some blueish splotches. Just then the same man who helped get him there walked it.

"I see you're awake." the man said. He looked at Link, sleeping on the floor. "This kid has been here with you for the entire week you were unconcious."

"Week!" Afios shouted, causing Link to spring up and look around. Afios' voice was weak and raspy.

"Yes, a week." the man said, "And you had a high fever. And, frankly, I'm surprised you're still alive. Expecially with that odd looking ankle. I'm Raiju by the way."

"Hmm." Afios grunted, and looked at his sickly ankle. Link walked up and looked at it and made a face of disgust.

"Does that ankle hurt?" Raiju asked. Afios merely nodded.

Raiju pulled out a needle from his bag and walked towards Afios with it. He poked it into Afios' ankle and got a sample. It was green and had blue specks mixed in. Raiju looked at it and then left the room. He came back in with a red potion and gave ti to Afios. Afios took it and nodded thanks before drinking down the red medicine.

"Hows your ankle?" Afios asked

"Its fine." link said, "The bracelets' power must not be strong enough for bigger wounds."

"What are we going to do?" Afios asked, "I can't go anywhere like this and your stuck with me. And if we fail and Hyrule falls into darkness it'll be all my fault."

"Not true." said a voice from the door. Link and Afios looke dand saw Beylinda standing there, "I believe we have found the new Sage of Light. I believe its Raiju. And if you hadn't broken your ankle we would not have found him."

"And thanks to Ruto the Water Crystal is active, so Lake Hylia and Zora's Domain are safe." Link said, as Raiju busted in.  
"I have bad news..." He said. "The stuff I got from you ankle. Its poison. And I don't have a cure..."

End Chapter. R&R.


	9. Enemy Reveiled

Thanks to those who reviewed. Zeuistis Free Spirit and Teddy-The-Bear. **Teddy-the-Bear**- You'll find out soon.

Chapter 7- Enemy reveiled.

"I have bad news..." Raiju said, "The stuff I got from your ankle is poison and I don't have a cure... But I will try my best to figure out how to cure this."

This hit Afios like a ton of bricks. He sat there for hours. _I'm going to die. _He thought _This isn't how I wanted to die. I wanted to go at an old age with my wife by my side..._ Afios layed back down, facing the wall so no one could see the tears in his eyes. He didn't want anyone to know he was weaker then he looked at the moment. He slowly drifted into a sorrow filled sleep.

Link sat there and watched Afios' body tremble. He knew what Afios was doing. He had seen it so many times during his adventures. _Poor guy. I can't blame him for crying. I would be doing the same thing if I were in his shoes. And it might have been me if he wasn't carrying me. _Link thought _Its my fault he's in that bed instead of me._

"Link," came a small voice from a small blue fairy, "Zelda said she thinks the venom has something to do with that new evil that excaped from the Shadow Realm. She thinks he powered up that Stalchild with stuper strength and venom to get you. But since you were on Afios' back he got it instead."

"So it is my fault." Link said  
"Link, don't blame yourself. No one knew about this."

"I know Navi, but the Stalchild was after me, and Afios was between us."

Navi sighed. She knew Link wouldn't listen to her. The only way he would believe it wasn't his fault is if Afios himself said it wasn't. _But does Afios believe this is Link's fault?_ Navi turned to the sleeping Sheikah boy and watched his nightmare filled dream.

Afios' Dream

He was walking surrounded by nothing but black. Everywhere he looked all he saw was the color black. And he couldn't tell up from down. He couldn't tell if he was actually going anywhere as he walked. At first he thought he went blind, until he saw his hands. Soon after he got tired from walking and he sat down. He looked at his ankle, amazed it was all healed up and normal. He sighed. He had no idea where he was or why he was here. All he knew was he wanted out.

"Hello!" He shouted "Is anyone here?" He got no answer. "I thought as much." He said to himself and started walking again. He walked for what seemed like an eternaty.

"I want to get out of here!" He shouted as loud as he could. When he heard nothing but an acho he let of a growl. He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. She spun around.  
"Link?"  
"Afios, where are we?"

Lake Side Lab

"Poor guy. I wonder whats going through his head." Navi said, "What do you think, Link." She spun around when she didn't get an answer. She saw the young hero asleep in the chair he was sitting in. "Link..."

"I've got it!"

Dream World

"I thought I was dead until you got here." Afios said, "Now I'm not so sure."

"Unless you died and the bracelet made me die!" Link said, paniced, "I'm to young to be dead! I still have to save Hyrule again!"  
"Link I don't think we're dead." Afios said, "I think we're in some other demension."

"Very good." came a voice from nowhere, but everywhere at the same time. "You have figured it out. This is the realm of Shadows. Where I have been sealed for longer than I care to remember. I am called Darlgo and I want my freedom!"

"And what does that have to do with us?" Afios asked, defiantly.  
"You want to get in my way. I can't have that." Darlgo said, "I will trap your spirits here and use your bodies for my biding."  
"That I will not let happen." came a fourth voice. Link and Afios turned and saw their Gerudo friend.

"Beylinda!" They said, "What are you doing here?"

"I can when I sensed your spirits were gone. This is the world between life and death. As the decendant of the Sage of Spirit I would come here to clear my head." Beylinda explained, "Now lets get out of here."

She turned around to walk away when a wall of fire appeared infront of her. She merely laughed at the attempt to stop her, and held out her hands. An orange light came from her hand and shot into the flame, causing it to disperce. An angry growl filled the room.

"You should know, here my spiritual powers are stronger." Beylinda said, "And you're spirit is in our world. So your powers are weakened."

"This can not happen!" Darlgo growled "After all the troubel I went through to get the Hero here! I possessed the Stalchild enhancing his strength and poisoned the Sheikah, even if I was after the Hero. You have not seen the last of me!"

With that a door appeared and Beylinda walked through. Link and Afios followed her through the door. As they walked through the door the bracelets let off a faint glow. They looked at the bracelets before continuing out of the world between life and death.

"Hehehe" Darlgo's voice rang, "Let us have a little fun. And weaken them at the same time."

Lake side Lab

"This is the cure!" Raiju said, happily, He held up a blue liquid in a vial and a red liquid in another vile, showing Navi. "I've got it! See how the blood is normal!"

"Thats great! Give it to him!" Naci said, as she followed Raiju into the room where Afios and Link slept. Raiju injected the blue liquid into Afios' ankle and watched as the skin returned to normal almost instantly. And added bonus was the healing of the bone, as if it was never broken.

"Ungh" excaped a groan from the boy's mouth. His eyes opened to reveil bright blue irises. Link fell off the chair on the on the other side of the room, and was laying with his head on the floor and one foot on the chair. He blinked his golden yellow eyes a few times as if trying to get his barings.

"Are you alright?" Navi asked, flying up to the fallen boy, who merely nodded in response. He looked up at Navi, who was staring at him.

"What?" He asked, wanting why she was staring at him.

End Chapter. R&R.


	10. Mixed Up

Thanks to all who reviewed. Zequistis Free Spirit and Teddy-The-Bear. I'm sorry, BeyMistress05 missunderstood me. She wasn't supposed to make them switch bodies. Anyway, I'm just about finished with my personal business, and have free time, so I'm redoing this chapter.

Chapter 10- Mixed Up

"Link, whats wrong with you eyes?" Navi asked

"Nothing, why?" Link answered

"There gold." Navi said, getting closer to Link's eyes.

"They are." Afios said, and looked at Link's eyes, "There the same color as mine."

"Yours are the same color as mine!" Link said, "Did we switch eyes?"

"Why would he want us to switch eyes?" Afios asked, noting Link looked taller, "And why are you getting taller?"

"I thought you were shrinking!" Link gasped, "This is just like my adventures in Termina!" He cleared his throat as his voice changed as he spoke, he pulled a few strands of his hair to his view and noticed a greyish tint to them.

He also noticed Afios looked younger, and had a blondish tint to his hair. Navi watched in awe as the two metamorphised into the other's race and age. Soon they could easily pass for eachother, with minute differences. Link's being his hair was still mostly blonde, and he was better built than Afios was, while Afios' body build was slightly different than Link's had been, he was a bit taller and thinner, and his hair was till grey for the most part. It was at the moment they finished their transformation when Beylinda and Raiju walked in.

"What did you two do?" Beylinda asked, eyeing the two boys suspisiosly. Then her eyes lit up. "I was afraid of this. We need to go see my mother, she is the only one who can change you back as of now. What I don't understand is how your spirits were switched."

"Is this true?" Raiju asked, "Regardless, Link, you may want some new clothes." He mentioned to how Link's tunic was small on him. He then went up to a closet in the corner of the room and pulled out some white pants and a white shirt. He gave them to Link, and handed Afios a belt. Beylinda and Raiju left the room, while Link changed. Moments later, Link came out looking almost exactly like he did when he was an adult.

"Good, I'm glad to see my old clothes fit you." Raiju said, "Lets be on our way."

The three of them grabbed their things, Raiju was disapointed he couldn't bring as much as he wanted. Beylinda insisted on only bringing the bare necessities. As they entered the field Beylinda went ahead, and made sure there were no enemies around. Once she returned they were back on their way. They were swift, so they could sort things out as fast as they could. But as luck would have it, a pack of Wolfos had strayed from the forest.

"Oh great." the entire group said at the same time.

"Afios, you're no good as you are, take the fairy and the doctor and hide." Beylinda said, glancing at the now youngest boy.  
"What?" Afios protested, "I'm older than you!"

"Not not you aren't, now go!" Beylinda shouted, "Before I put you over my knee!"

With that said, Afios grabbed Navi and Raiju, and his in a bush. He knew she was right. He didn't even have his sword, since he could barely lift it. He was basically defenceless. He watched as the pack of wolf type monsters ran towards Link and Beylinda. He knew how tricky Wolfos could be. He had his own fair share of run ins with them when he was training. He cringed when the pack completely circled around Link and Beylinda. Link and Beylinda separated, causing the pack to split in two. Three with Link, and three with Beylinda. Afios watched in amazement as Link skillfully took out two of them with one sweep of his sword, but the last one appeared to be the leader, and dodged Link's attack.

The Wolfos then lunged at Link, with its claws ready to shread him to pieces. Link dogened, by rolling to the right, and slashed the Wolfos down. A spinning beam eminated from the Master Sword, and took out the last Wolfos Beylinda was against. Link, Beylinda, and Afios looked at the sword confused. It was Navi who would clear them of said confusion.  
"Link, I told you the Master Sword has some new abilities! That was one of them, when you're full of energy you can shoot energy from the sword." she explained.  
"Cool!" Link said, exitedly, "What else can it do?"

"Well, now it can peirce through dark barriors, cutting them to shreads." Navi said, "And is generally more powerful."

"Wow, this will make our adventure a lot easier." Link said, clearing his throat again, still nto used to his older, deeper, voice.

"Look, the ranch is free!" Afios said, pointing to Lon Lon Ranch. He cringed at how child-like his voice was, "We should stop and get some food. I've never been so hungry in my life."

"We need to get Raiju to the castle." Beylinda said, rubbing her temple.

"I could use a bite to." Raiju said, "Since we couldn't bring any food."

"I never said..." Beylinda said, but was cut off by Link.  
"No, we will be there before nightfall. We can eat them." He said, in a high pitched voice, obviously mocking Bey. "Wow, mocking you has never been so much fun."

Beylinda's glare was intense, but for some reason Link only laughed harder. Beylinda huffed and stayed on course for the castle. She was not happy with the new Afios and Link. They were just as bad as the old ones. She sighed and reached into her bag, and pulled out a few apples. She tossed one to Link, Afios, and Raiju. Six apples later Afios stomach was still growling.

"Man, don't you ever get full, Link?" He asked, holding his roaring stomach.

"Hey, you try going for days without food!" Link countered.

"You ate this morning." Beylinda said, "You breakfast and Afios'. Then you had both of your seconds. Frankly I'm surprised you're not fat."  
"Look!" Navi shouted, as they reached the top of the hill outside the rach, "We're almost there!"

"Not if I can help it!" Darlgo's voice boomed from the sky. Suddenly the ground under Link disappeared, and Link fell through, taking Afios with him.

"Get Raiju to the castle!" Link shouted as he and Afios fell. Navi flew after them, while Beylinda flung Raiju over her shoulder and ran as fast as she could towards the castle.

She lept over the holes Darlgo made, and dodged beams of darkness that he shot at her. She made it to the castle in under an hour of this, and was utterly exuasted when she made it to safe ground. She fell to the floor, unconcious. Raiju picked her up and headed to the large castle that was in the glowing dome.

Link and Afios continued to fall. They could see ground coming up at them, at spped theat neither could survive. They clung to eachother, as they fell, the force of the fall pulling at their faces. Navi was still chasing them as fast as she could. Afios glanced at her, then the Master Sword caught his eye.

"Link! Use you beam power of the sword to slow our fall!" He said. Link nodded, and pulled out the sword. He aimed it at the ground, and the white beam shot out. It slowed his fall enough to where he could get out unharmed, while Afios was riding on his back. Once they reached the ground Afios dismounted Link.  
"That was close." Afios said

"Yeah." Link said, his voice showed he used a lot of energy on saving them. He looked at the dark tonnel ahead of them. "Do we go?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm just a kid." Afios said, sarcastically. Link smiled.

"Yeah, come on, squirt." he said, enjoying his new found height.  
"Don't get used to it, once we get to Nabooru, we're turning back to normal." Afios said as he followed Link down the path.

Well thats it. I'll update the next chapter after I finish.I appologise for my mistake and hope you'll still review.

R&R.


	11. The Shadow's Peril

I appologise for the long wait. I had this chapter plus the next four done, and when I to finish up the next one the disk was bad and I lost all those chapters. So I have to do them all again. Anyway thanks to Dragon of Atlantis for reviewing.

Chapter 11- The Shadow's Perils

Link, Navi, and Afios were walking in the tunnel for what seemed like hours. The only light source was Navi's glow. The dank tunnel had seemingly no life what so ever, aside from the tree wanderers. The musty smell of the darkness filled their noses as they walked. As they walked they avoided broken walls and fallen stones from the ceilling.

"Man, its so dark I can barely see my hand infront of my face." Afios said, "Can you glow any brighter?"

"No." Navi said, irritated, "I can't."

"You don't have to get all snippy." Afios said, crossing his arms. Navi grunted, and flew a little farther ahead. Afios sighed and looked over at the teenage Hero. He could barely make out a figure. He gave up quickly and focused on the small glowing fairy.

Link on the other hand could see just fine. He enjoyed his new Sheikah eyes. He could see as if it was a clear starlit night. He looked over and the now younger male and could see him trying hard just to focus on the light eminating from Navi. He felt bad for the boy. He had taken all of his abilities from him, and Link could see he was trying hard to cope. As much as he enjoyed his new abilities he knew he would have to give them back. He sighed and also focused on the small fairy infront of them.

"Link, its not your fault we're like this." Afios said, startling the Hero of Time.

"How did you...?"

"Read you're mind? I didn't." Afios said, "But thats what I would be thinking. And you have my spirit."

"Maybe you two aren't as different as you thought." Navi said, flying back to the two.

"Hey, look!" Link said, "Its a light!" He ran over to the light.

"Wait!" Afios and Navi shouted, but it was too late. Link ran right into a group of ReDead. They all shrieked and Link was paralized. Navi flew over and darted around the ReDead, her small amount of light doing nothing but annoying them.

Afios tried to find anything he could use as a weapon, since he didn't have his sword. Once he didn't find anything but an old bow, be picked up what he thought was an arrow, until it moved in his had. He let out a shocked gasp, which cause all the ReDead to look at him. This gave Link what he needed, and he pulled out the Master Sword and quickly took care of the ReDead. And the light from the Sword also let them see a door with a hole in it. The hole was the source of light.

On the outside of the door lead to the Windmill in Kakoriko. They looked around for any sign of the monsterous Impa. Once they detemermined she was no where in sight they climbed down the ladder and decided to head to the Shadow Temple. Once they were on the cliff they took the ladder behind the potion shop and jumped the fence.

"Lets go." Navi said, "But be careful not to be seen by the zombies." She gestured to the zombified villagers who were roaming around mindlessly. Link and Afios nodded and stuck to the shadow's and moved only when there were no zomies around.

After an hour of this they finally reached the graveyard. They snuck around to the large tombstone that was near the entrance and hid behind that. But they couldn't go any farther because Impa was guarding the entrance to the temple.

"What do we do now?" Link asked.

"If I was still Sheikah, and we weren't bound together, I could distract her while you went into the temple." Afios said, "But that won't do since I'm no longer Sheikah and we are bound together."

"Perhaps I can help." came a voice that sounded oddly like Nabooru. An orange figure appeared infront of Link, Navi, and Afios. The figure turned into Nabooru and Beylinda. "I'll distract her with my awesome Gerudo abilities and and wicked Sage powers. While you three get those Light Arrows."

"Yes mother." Beylinda said, and grabbed Afios' and Link's arms and ran to the temple.

"And I still want those grandchildren!" Nabooru shouted, causing Beylinda to fall over, dragging Link and Afios with her. Nabooru chuckled before jumping and drawing Impa's attention on herself. Impa chased Nabooru while Link, Navi, Afios, and Beylinda ran into the Shadow Temple. Only to see all the tourches unlit.

"Now what?" Beylinda asked

"We need to light all of the tourches." Afios said.

"Then Link can just use his Fire Arrows." Beylinda said

"I can't light these all with the fire arrows." Link said, "I don't have enough magic power."

"I can light them all." Afios said, and pulled out some Deku Nut from his now oversized tunic. He tossed them into the forest of unlit tourches and the flashes caused all the tourches to lite. Thus opening the door. They then heard a shrill shriek come from behind them. They turned and saw Nabooru running up to them.

"GO NOW!" She shouted, and pushed then all into the temple. She then summoned some wind spirits to put out the tourches and close the door, trapping Impa out of the temple.

"What was the point of that!" Afios shouted, "Now were stuck in here!"

"Calm down, I can get us out with my Sage Powers." Nabooru said  
"No, you can't!" Afios said, "Only the Sage of Shadow can use their powers in here."

"Oh..." Nabooru said, surprised, "Well, its only a matter of time before she breaks down that door anyway, let get the Light Arrow by the time she does. Do you know where its at?"

"Not really." Afios said, "But I do remember its in a room behind the Prayer Room(Boss Chamber)."

"Then lets go there." Link said, "We can tale the boat. Its this way if I remember." Link started walking, when Afios cleared his throat. Link looked at him, and he pointed to the oposite direction Link was heading. Link blushed, and followed the group.

It wasn't too long before they got to the boat, and rode it to the other side of the temple. There they went into the room with the hidden floors and carefully passed them, after a few close calls. Once inside the top part of the room they dropped down and landed on what looked like a gaint bango drum. Once there they looked for any sign of a door that lead to the Shadow Realm.

"I found it!" Navi shouted, "Its in the dark waters."

"Then we better hurry to get to it." Afios said, "The water slowly saps the life from whatever is in it." With that he jumped in, as did the others, and they followed Navi, who was immune to the water since she was a fairy, to the swirling black portal. In the center was a golden arrow. Link swam up to it and grabbed it, causing the portal to close. They quickly swam back to the surface, where they rested, regaining the engergy the water stole.

"We did it." Nabooru said, "Now we have the advantage. We can fully charge the Crystal without having expose the Sages. Which reminds me, this is for you." Nabooru pulled out a blue arrow from her pack anf gave it to Link.

"Wow, the ice Arrow." Link said, "Thanks!"

"Now, hows about we get out of here." Afios said, "Oh, wait. We can't." No sooner did he say those words then did Impa burst through the ceilling. Link took aim with the Light Arrow, and fired. Impa's dodged it, and slammed Link into a wall, which activated the bracelets, and Afios flew after him. They collided, and a golden light shone from them. When it cleared both were back to normal, and the bracelets were gone.

"I'm normal!" They both shouted, Link a little sadder than Afios. They were taken from their cheerful moods when Impa screamed and launched a ball of darkness at them. Link and Afios dodged, and Link let off another Light Arrow.

Afios saw the fisrt arrow Link let fly stuck in the wall. He jumped over to it, and grabbed it, before jumping back to the sturdy ground. _How I missed doing that!_ He thought, before readying the arrow in the bow he found in the tunnel. Once Link let off one last Arrow, that Impa dodge Afios let his arrow fly. It struck Impa in the back, and she fell forward, normal, while the demon vanished in the light of the arrow.

"Ungh." Impa groaned, as she sat up, "What happened?"

"You were possessed by a homocidal demon and tried to kill us." Nabooru said, "Thats pretty much it in a nutshell."

"I appologise." Impa said, "Allow me to take us to the castle."

"Wait! The Crystal!" Navi said, "Where is it?"

"There" Impa said, and pointed to a top corner of the room. Link then took aim with a light arrow and shot the Crystal. A golden shpear started at its tip, and spread to protect the entire village. Impa then transported them to the castle, before she collapsed from exaustion.

End Chapter. Again, I'm sorry for the wait and hope I still have some reviewers.

R&R.


	12. To the Fire Temple

Thanks to those who reviewed. Teddy-the-Bear and Zequistis Free Spirit.

Chapter 12- The Way to the Fire Temple

Afios waited outside of the room Impa was resting in. He was leaning against the wall with his head down and arms crossed over his chest. Link was right there next to him, like he had been when they were bound by the bracelets. Beylinda and Navi was helpng in the room.

"You know, you don't have to stay with me." Afios said, "We're not bound anymore."

"I know." Link said, "But Impa is my friend. And I'm worried about her too." Afios raised his brows, looking at the hero with a look that said 'and'. Link sighed, "And I just got used to staying around you, okay?"

"Its okay." Afios said, "Given the past few weeks, it would be weird not having you around all the time." As he finished talking Zelda came out of Impa's room followed by Ruto, Saria, Nabooru, Beylinda, and Navi.

"She will be fine." Zelda said, putting a hand on the young Sheikah's shoulder. Afios smiled, and nodded. "Where is Raiju?" Zelda asked.  
"I think he's in the courtyard." Link said, "I saw him there earlier."

"Thank you." Zelda said, "You do realise that there is only one Sage left for you to save."  
"Yeah Darunia." Afios said, "The Fire Sage."

"Yes, and given the intense heat of Death Mountain you will need Red Tunics." Zelda said, and pulled out four of them from a bag she had stung to her back.  
"Why are there four of them?" Link asked.

"Because," Zelda said, "I will be joining you this time."

"What!" excaped everyone's mouth.

"I said I will be joining them." Zelda repeated calmly, "And there is no use trying to convince me not to. I have made up my mind."

"I think its a good idea for a princess to join us." Afios said.  
"What!" came the reply.  
"But not the Hyrulean Princess," Afios conitnued, "The Zoran Princess."  
"Excuse me?" Ruto asked, clearly against the idea, "I'll dry up and die in that temple."

"Not if you have the Fire Tunic." Afios said, "Plus we could use your water powers in there." Ruto sighed. She knew he was right.

"Fine, but only if Zelda stays here." Ruto said, knowing Zelda would be needed in the final fight more than she would. All eyes turned to Zelda, who sighed.  
"Fine." she said, "I wish you all luck."

"They wont need luck." Nabooru said, "They have the future mother of my grandchildren."

Link and Afios started laughing, when Beylinda blushed, and twitched. She then took notice she was being laughed at. She started to twitch angrily, then did the first thing that came to her mind.

_**BAM! WHACK!**_

Link and Afios were now crouching, holding there heads, which had rather large bumps on them. Which Beylinda was standing behind them, looking angry, her left eye was twitched. Her right hand was in a fist, which she held up.  
"Be glad I hit you with my right hand." She said, and walked off.

"I thinks she likes you." Nabooru said.

"What makes you think that?" Saria asked, looking at the size of Link's bump.

"She didn't kill them." Nabooru said, casually.

A few hours later

When the time came for them to leave they all had their red tunics on, and Ruto also put on a pair of shoes to protect her feet from the heat of the Volcano's floor. Impa had also awakened. It was then that a strange black ball of energy hit the barrior of the castle. The Barrior started to crack, as the Sages all ran to the Courtyard. Once there they stood around the TriForce symbol that was surrounded by flowers of different colors.

They all held their arms up, and turned into colored balls of energy. Raiju watched, before attempting the same. He was surprised when he found controling his powers was easier than he thought. He quickly turned into a shining yellow orb, and the five of them worked at keeping the barrior up.  
"We must hurry!" Zelda said, "The Sages will hold up the Barrior. You must go and free Darunia! I'll just slow you down, go!"

Link, Beylinda, and Afios nodded and ran as fast as they could. Afios and Beylinda srated to Link behind, when Afios stopped, allowing Link to climb on his back, before running off at full speed towards Death Mountain. On the way they dodged the Towns people that were rescued from the evil of Darlgo. The people were all scared of what just happened, and were in a panic.

"Move out of our way!" Beylinda shouted, pushing people aside, clearing a path for the Sheikah and Hero of Time. The Towns people all did as she said, and they ran to the field, where a surprise met them.

Standing there was Malon. With Epona and two other horses there. One horse was brown with a black mane. Its nose was also black, as were the legs above the hooves. The other horse was black, with a grey belly and white mane. They were all ready to be ridden.

"Link, I thought you could use som help getting to where ever you going." Malon said, "I brought our three fastest horses for you. Now hurry."

"Thank you." Link said, as he mounted Epona, and Navi took her place on Link's head. Beylinda walked past the horses and whistled. Not a minute later a black horse with a white mane and a white star on its forehead came up.

"This is my horse, I will not ride another." She said, as she mounted her steed. Malon nodded in understanding, and turned to the Sheikah, who was not there. Link and Beylinda also looked confused.

"Hey, guys, come on!" came Afios' voice, they looked and saw he had not a horse, but a rather large cat-type creature. It had blueish-grey fur, and bark blue tiger like stipes. It looked like a large odd colored tiger with large sabor like fangs. Link and Beylinda motioned for their horses to go, and they headed for the Fire Temple in Death Mountain.

Upon reaching the mountain they had to stop. The ground outside the barrior of Kakoriko was burning hot and the animals couldn't take the heat. So they were left behind while Link and crew went up the mountain. It was so hot that the Red Tunics did little to help other than keeping them alive from the heat.  
"Aw man, its hotter than I remember." Link said, glumly.

"This is hotter than the desert where I grew up." Beylinda said, slumping over.

"I'm fine." Afios said, getting the other two to look his way, only to see him using magic to create a small icy wind from his hand. Link and Beylinda glared, before taking the small gem he was using for themselves.

"How does this thing work!" Beylinda demanded, grabbing Afios' collar and shaking him to and fro. "Tell me now!"

"Hey, we're only half way up the mountain." Navi said, noticing Afios was limp, "Don't kill him now!"

"If he doesn't tell me how to work this thing I can't guarantee anything." Beylinda said

"Hey, its not that bad." Link said, "It could be worse."

"How so?"

"We could not have theses tunics." Link said, watching Afios snapp himself back to reality.

Before another word could be said, a giant monster burst from the crator of the mountain. It was made of rocks, and looked like a giant Goron. But it was grey with green on its back. And it towered over Link, Afios, and Beylinda, who just staired in awe.

End Chapter. I appologise for the lateness of this chapter, but I had forgotten most of it, so I had to redo most of it.

R&R


	13. The Fire Sage Battle

Thanks to those who reviewed. Teddy-the-Bear and Zequistis Free Spirit.

Chapter 13- The Fire Sage Battle

Link, Beylinda, and Afios stared at the huge monster that was infront of them. It was far larger than anything Link had even seen before, let alone fought. They gulped, hard. The creature was roaroing at nothing, and swinging its massive arms randomly. Until it noticed them. Then it said one word. One word that sent chills down each of their backs.

"Food!"

"I don't think so!" Beylinda said, "I'm on the menu for no one!"

"Run!" came three shoutes. Beylinda turned to see Link, Afios, and Navi jump down the side of the mountain.

She followed them, not knowing what was going on. She didn't have time to reach the edge when a massive hand slammed down on the spot where she was just standing. Is she would have moved any later, or was any slower, she would have been crushed. But luckily she didn't. However, she was thrown off the edge of the cliff from the shockwave the impact caused.

"AAAAHH!" she screamed.

She gasped, when something caught her. She opened her eyes and saw gold. She realised she was looking right into the eyes of her Sheikah 'friend'. She looked down and saw they were falling.

"Don't worry." Afios said, "I have a plan."

"Really?" Beylinda asked

"Hey, you big loser!" Afios shouted at the Goron monster. It turned and looked down at them. "Free food! Right here!"

"What!" Link, Navi, and Beylinda shouted. The monster grunted and grabbed the two falling out of the air and held them infront of his face.

"Nice gaint monster. Here, eat this." Afios held out his hand, and in it was a small round ice blue crystal. The Goron monter opened its mouth and Afios threw in the ice crystal. Once the Goron bit the crystal it dropped Beylinda and Afios, who landed on the ledge Link and Navi were on. Beylinda turned to Afios with murder written all over her face.

"What was that!" She asked, "You almost got us eaten!"

"No, I found it doesn't like ice." Afios said  
"That would be common knowledge!" Beylinda shouted

"Yeah, and how about that?" Afios gestured to the monster, who's mouth was frozen shut. "If he does manage to catch us, he can't eat us."

"If he catches us, he'll kill us!"

"If that were true, he would have done so the first time."

"I think Afios is right." Link said, "Darunia was never one to be controled. I don't think he wants to hurt us."

"Link, just fire the Ice Arrow." Beylinda said, rubbing her temples.

Link fired the Ice Arrow and hit the Goron monster's arm, which shrunk into a regular Goron arm. Meaning it was now to small to be of any use. The monster roared and slammed it's good fist into the mountain side where the group was taking refuge. Afios grabbed Link, and he and Beylinda jumped back up to the ledge, dodging massive fists of the angered Fire Monster.

"Keep firing Link, try to hit every part of that monster!" Afios said, "I'll keep dodging, so you'll have to aim while moving."

"Right." Link said, and took aim.

"Aim for that ramaining arm!" Beylinda shouted, as said arm slammed right infront of her, causing her to have to jump over it or hit it head on. And she chose to jump. But she jumped a little to late, and her foot got caught in a crack on the arm.

The Goron monster raised its arm and turned it so Beylinda was dangling upsidedown. Next thing she new she was hurtling towards the ground at high speeds. All she could do was watch as she speed to her death. She closed her eyes and waited for it to end. She gasped when she felt a sudden cold on her foot. She looked and saw the massive arm was gone and she was free. She did a flip last second and landed on harmlessly on her feet. She looked over to see Link on the ground, aiming his arrow for the giant's belly. She didn't see Afios with him. She looked up at the massive Goron and saw a brown boot in its mouth.

"Afios!" She gasped. She couldn't help but watch as Link's Ice Arrow hit the monsterous Goron, which dissolved into a smaller one.

The smaller one curled into a ball, before hitting the gound. It stood up and spit out another brown boot and a part of a red tunic. Beylinda picked then up, and held them, along with the other boot she grabbed a few minutes before.

"Link, did Afios get eaten?" She asked, even though she hid it well, there was worry in her voice. Link didn't answer, instead he looked away, towards the edge of the cliff.

"No, he..." Link didn't have a chance to finish, before Darunia caught him an a hug.

"Link, brother!" Darunia said, squeezing the life out of the young hero, "Its been over twenty years since I last saw you."

"Can't ... beath ..." Link gasped

"Oh, sorry brother." Darunia said, and put Link down.

"Link, lets get Darunia back to the castle." Navi said, flying up to Link.

"But what about..." Link started

"I can take us ther with my Sage magic." Darunia said, causing a red ball of light to appear inbetween his hands. The ball grew and absorbed the group and speed off towards the castle. No sooner than the ball flew off into the sky did a hand pop up from the side of the cliff. The hand pulled up and exausted Afios, who was missing his shoes and half of his shirt. He looked around, and his eyes narrowed into a glare when he saw no one else up on the summit of the mountain.

"They left me!" He said, angrily. "I'll get some rest before heading back." With that he fell asleep. Not five minutes later a shadowed figure appeared of in the horizon heading for the sleeping Sheikah.

The Castle

A bright red ball appeared in the center of the courtyard where the Sages where holding up the barrior. Darunia saw this and ran over and added his powers, causing the Barrior to turn gold. The Sages and Zelda turned to Beylinda and Link when the Barrior no longer needed their magic.

"Where is Afios?" Impa asked. Beylinda turned and walked off, with her head down.

"Last I saw him he fell off the cliff after throwing me to safety from Darunia's monster form." Link said.

"I see." Impa said.

"Poor kid, what a way to go." Nabooru said, looking down.  
"Go?" Link asked, "No, he landed on the ledge after Darunia bit off half of his shirt."

"I did what?" Darunia asked

"You were possessed by a demon." Zelda said, "But we need to get Afios to safety before anything happens to him."

End chapter. Not much more for this one.

R&R.


	14. Sage's Time Pt 1

Thanks to Zequistis Free Spirit for reviewing. This is the second to the last chapter.

Chapter 14- Sage's Time Pt. 1

Afios woke up with his skin stinging him. She opened his eyes and saw he was in a bed, with his shirt gone and his chest bandaged. He touched the white wraping type bandage, and quickly pulled his hand away. It stung to the touch. He looked around and saw he was in a hollowed out tree.

"I see you're awake." said a deep, wise, voice. Afios turned to see a large brown owl looking right at him. It has peircing green eyes, that made Afios uncomfortable. "Do not worry, I will not harm you. You are Sheikah, correct?"

"Yeah, but how are you talking?" Afios asked, "You're an owl!"

"Yes, but I am no ordinary owl. I am the reincarnation of an ancient Sage. And I have much to tell you about Darlgo."

"You're the group who sealed him away?" Afios asked

"Yes, me, and Rauru as well. He would have been great help had he not passed on. But since he did, I will offer my assistance. Do you know of the Blade Fan?"

"I've heard things. Its a fan infused with Sage powers that is like a mix between a boomerang and a sword."  
"Yes, and it will be needed to destroy Darlgo once and for all. I have been entrusted with keeping this sacred weapon. And now it is needed in battle. I shall give it to you, as well as this Chain Whip for the Gerudo of your team." The owl gestured to a black folding fan with metal edges. On the black paper like material inbetween the metal spikes was a white Dragon that looked like Vovalgia, with out the fire. And the Chain whip was a whip made of silver chains, with a sythe at the end of it.

"How did...?"

"I have been watching over you, as I have done with the Hero for some time." the owl said, cutting of the Sheikah. "Now, hurry, the final battle will begin in less than a week's time." Afios nodded, and tried to get up, but cringed in pain.  
"Ow..." He groan. The owl jumped down infront of him, and turned its back.

"Get on, it would appear your wounds need more time. I will take you to the castle, and there the princess Zelda can hear your wounds with her magic."

Afios climbed on the large Owl's back, ignoring the pain from the his burns and other wounds. The owl then took off, in direction for the castle. As they flew they could see the barriors. Inside then the grass was green and the creatures knew they were safe. But out of them the grass and trees were grey, all their life forece stolen from them. Zombified animals could also be seen wandering the lifeless areas, making sure to stay clear of the barriors.

"This is the fate that all of Hyrule should you, Link, and Beylinda loose." said the owl.

"We won't loose." Afios said.

"It would seem you are an unlikely group of heroes. An accident prone Sheikah, a Gerudo who can't control her anger, and a child." The owl chuckled.

"Yeah, well ... Umph!" the Sheikah replied, as the owl made a sudden mid-air stop, causing the Sheikah to go into his feathers, which poked at his burnt and brused torso.

"We're under attack!" the owl said, dodging another projectile. Afios got a look at this one, and it was dark magic energy.

The owl dadoged a third one by doing a barrel-roll, causing the Sheikah passanger to fall off. He watched the ground get closer and closer at alarming speeds. He closed his eyes, bracing for impact. He expected to hit the hard ground, but was surprised to hit soft feathers. Which stung his wounds none the less.

"It's Darlgo. He knows you hold the weapons which can put a stop to him. We must reach the caslte at all costs!" The owl started making complicated arial manuvers as he dodged the dark energy projectiles that came from nowhere.

Afios clung to the massive bird for dear life, as it flew around. The birds path stayed true to the castle, only changing to dodge the dark energy. It dodged them like it was a master at dodging airborn projectiles.

"We're almost there!" the owl said, as he made a dive for the safety of the barrior.There were almost there when a energy ball hit the bird's left wing, causing him to flip over and land him the moat. With Afios trapped underneith him. Afios struggled to get free, but the owl was wedged inbetween falled rocks, and his weight was to much for the Sheikah to move alone. Afios looked up towards the bridge on hopes of seeing someone there. And luckily for him there was.

It was Link! Along with the six Sages, Zelda and Beylinda. But unluckly for him, they couldn't see him under the back of the large owl. And he was running low on air. His lungs started protesting for air. It was then an idea hit him. He pulled out the Blade Fan Kaebora Gaepora gave him and tossed it up. Link, and everyone else looked and saw his hand from under the bird, and Ruto used her powers over water to move the owl, after Darunia moved away the rocks from where a stray energy ball had blown from the ground right outside the barrior. Once free, Afios filled his lungs with life giving oxygen.

"I thought I was going to drown." he said, once he was able to speak again.

"You're alive!" Beylinda said, squeezing the young Sheikah. He gasped in pain as she squeezed his burnt torso tightly.

"You think you can beat me?" came a voice from everywhere and nowhere at once. The Barrior began to crack. "I will not let you ruin my plans when I'm so close to victory!"

"It is time for the final battle." Zelda said, "Link, Beylinda, Afios are you ready?"

"Yes." came three replies. Zelda walked over to Afios and put her hand on his bandages. Her hand glew a bright purple, and Afios' shirt replaced the bandages.  
"Now you are. We will tend to the owl. Be careful." Zelda said, as she and the Sages, along with the owl, dissapeared in flashes of colored lights.

"Beylinda, here." Afios handed Beylinda her Chain Whip. "It'll help us in the fight."

No sooner was that said then did a black tower appear in the sky. It was just floating there, above the caslte. The only thing keeping it up was the barrior.

"Your barrior will fall, and my tower will replace your caslte." rang Darlgo's voice, "And then I will rule Hyrule! And soon after the rest of the world will soon follow!"

"How do we get up there?" Link asked

"I have no idea." Afios said, "And the Sages cant' help and keep up the barrior."

"Then it is up to us to find a way." Beylinda said. "But how?"  
"Perhaps I can be of assistance." said a female voice with a country accent.

"Malon?" Link asked, "How?"

"With this." She gestured to a large basket tied to a bunch of blue cuccos. "These cuccos can fly, and they will take you up to the tower. But it takes one hundred of them, and thats all that are left in Hyrule. Please, watch out for them since they are assisting you."

"We will." Link said, and climbed into the basket. Afios and Beylinda followed. Malon clapped her hands and the one hundred blue cuccos took flight, lifting the basket with the three heroes inside of it.

"Does anyone one else find it creepy that she shows up right when we need her?" Beylinda asked, looking down at the shrinking figure of Malon.

"Now that you mention it..." Link said, as he saw Epona run up to Malon, "Never mind."

"Incoming!" Afios said, pointing to a bunch of snake-like creatures with black bird-like wings.

All three of them readied their weapons. Link's Master Sword, Beylinda's Chain Whip, and Afios' Blade Fan. Link tried to shoot the lasers from his sword, but nothing came out.

"Link, it's because you're not old enough." Navi said, finally coming from under Link's hat. Link sighed and pulled out his bow and started shooting arrows.

Beylinda skillfully used her Chain Whip to cut through the closer snake mosters, while Afios got the farther ones with his Blade Fan, and Link got both close and far with his arrows. Once they destoyed them all the cuccos took them to the tower, and to an open window, where they climbed into the tower. From where they came in they saw no other windows, and there was no door leading in or out of the room.

"I see you have made it to my castle." said Darlgo as he appeared infront of them, with a body. He had black har that fell over his right eye. His left eye shows they were blood red, and his skin was very pale. "You will die here." He shouted as a large sword appeared in his hand, and he linged at our heroes.

End chapter.

R&R.


	15. Sage's Time Pt 2

Final chapter. Thanks to Teddy-the-Bear and Zequistis Free Spirit for reviewing.

Chapter 15- Sage's Time Pt. 2

Darlgo lunged at the group, who all managed to jump out of the way. What Darlgo did next shocked all three of our heroes. He slpit himslef in three, so there were three Darlgos. One had the origional coloring, and the other two were black and white versions of the origional. And each with a different weapon. One with a spear, one with a sword, and one with a large hammer.

"Do you like my multiply ability?" Darlgo asked, smugly, "I think this will be a most interesting battle."

With that the three Darlgos split up, and went one on one with the three heroes. They were equal blow for blow, until the room they were in split in three. The three platforms then went into different portal, which led to a different dimension.

"This is more like it." each of the Darlgos said, from their respective dimensions, "The loser will remain here forever. While the winner of the battle will get to go free."

Beylinda

"You have got to be kidding me!" She shouted, "But if thats how you want to play, then I wont lose."

"We shall see." said the black and white Darlgo.

Beylinda lashed out at the imitation enemy with her Chain Whip, and he blocked with his spear. The chain wrapped around the spear, and Beylinda gave it a pull, snatching the spear from the imitation Darlgo. The Imitation Darlgo merely smirked, and snapped his fingers. This caused the spear to unleash a wave of electric bolts, which zoomed everywhich way. Beylinda unwrapped her whip, and started dodging the bolts. She noted that the bolts never once came near the imitation. And that the bolts were following her on a jagged course.

"You can not win, I am Darglo's cunning."

She merely grunted as she ran for the wall, and as she had hoped, the bolts were following her. She jumped onto the mall, and ran along on it, earning a 'what the?' look for the imitation Darlgo. Beylinda smirked over the look n his face. She then noticed the bolts smashed into the wall, destroying it, and themselves. Beylinda then jumped from the wall and headed straight for the imitation Darglo. She threw her Chain Whip infront of her, and the sythe part cut right through Imitation Darlgo's stomach, but it wasn't deep enough to finish him off. He grabbed his stomach in pain, and grunted.

"How can you be so agile!" He shouted.  
"It is because we Gerudo are trained to be so from an early age." Beylinda said, "That and because men like you are worthless." With that she sent her whip flying again, decapitating the Imitation Darlgo, who turned to dust. The room Beylinda was in then vanished, and she was back in the tower room where they first came in. There she could do nothing but wait and hope.

Afios

Afios and the Imitation Darlgo he was to fight wasted no time getting into battle. This Imitation was more forcefull and aggressive then the other one, as he was wildly swinging his massive hammer around. Afios was having trouble dodging the massive hammer, and nearly got hit numerous times. He threw his Blade Fan, only to have it smacked back to him. And since the fan ws the only weapon he had at the moment he could do nothing but dodge.

"I see you are having trouble with me." said the imitation, "I am Darglo's aggression! There is no way you can beat me!"

"Theres a way to beat everyone!" Afios said, "Even someone as stupidly strong as you!"

"Did you call me stupid!" bellowed the angry voice of the imitation, "I'll kill you for that."

The Imitation slammed his hammer down into the ground, causing a huge crator. Afios barely had anytime to dodge. And even though he dodge the hammer itself, the shock of the collision sent him flying into a wall. Afios forced himslef up and saw Darglo's aggression just starting to get his hammer loose from the ground. _Thats it!_ Afios thought.

"Is that the best you could do?" Afios saod, smugly. "That wall hits harder than you."

"Why you little...!" said the Imitation as he ran full speed over the Sheikah and swung his massive hammer again. This time with more force than before, since he smashed a whole in the floor and fell in. Afios stood there, dumbfounded.

"Did I just win?" he asked, when the floor started to rumbled. "I'll take that as a no."

Next thing he knew he was airborn, and the aggression imitation was next to a whole where he was just standing. The imitation was looking around for him, as if he had no idea he sent him airborn. Afios decided to take a chance and sent his Balde Fan flying towards the aggression imitation. It successfully stuck him in the head, and sliced him in half. Both halves turned to dust as the fan flew back to Afios' hand, and the room dissappeared. What showed was the Tower entrance room, with Beylinda waiting there. She looked at Afios and crossed her arms.

"What took you so long?" She asked. "That imitation was weak, like you."  
"Your's was weak?" Afios asked, "Mine had freaky gorilla strength. And a huge hammer."

"Hush, do you hear that?" Beylinda asked. Afios strained his ears, and heard a faint sound that sounded like a gale of wind.

Link

The origional Darglo was standing over a fallen Link. He was smiling evily.

"It would appear my imitations failed." he said, "Perhaps I should have given them more than one emotion. Oh well. I'll just kill you, then I'll go after them. And finally, Zelda and her precious sages."

"You leave... Zelda alone..." Link said, obviously hurt. He somehow got back up, and the Master Sword flew into his hand.

"What the?" Darlgo asked, "How did you do that? You are mortally wounded!"  
"As long as there is fight left in me I'll never give up!" Link said, and slashed the Master Sword. A large blue wave of energy came from it, and hit Darglo, sending him flying into a wall.  
"Link! Thats the Master Sword's strongest attack!" Navi said, "The Pure Blade!"

"That is a strong move." Darglo said, as he got up, "But it isn't enough to stop me!"

"We'll...see..." Link said, as he unleashed the move again. And again it hit Darglo head on. But this time it took longer for him to get back up.  
"That hurts! I'll have to kill you before you can use that move again." With that Darglo lunged for the wounded hero, his sword out in front of him.

Zelda and the Sages

"Are you ready?" Zelda asked

"Yes." the Sages replied.

"Good, because once the barrior is down we only have a few seconds before the tower comes crashing down." Zelda said. "My powers as a Sage have awakened, and we are now at full power. Lets do this!"

The Sages brought down their barrior, and the tower started to fall. But before it could fall to far all the Sages formed balls of collored energy inbetween their hands. Those balls then flew into the center of the circle of Sages and formed a golden dome that spread over the land.  
"Sages Time has been activated." Zelda said, "Its up to you now Link."

Link

"What the? I can't move!" Darglo screamed in anger.

Link on the other had was completely healed. He walked over to Darglo and aimed his sword right at Darglo.

"You have stolen the life out of countless creatures." Link said, "You tried to kill a friend of mine. You turned the Sages into monsters. And nearly destroyed Hyrule. I can not let you live for that."

Link then fired his new attack and Darglo dissappeared into a bunch of tiny dust particles. Link sighed, as the room dissappeared. He turned around and saw Beylinda and Afios there.

"You did it, Link." they said

"You all did a good job." came three voices. "You have saved not just Hyrule, but the entire world, and many others."  
"The goddessess!" Link, Beylinda, and Afios said, as the three golded women floated down from the heavens.

"Hero of Time you have a choice to make." said the goddessess, "You can continue to be the Hero, and serve where you are needed, or you can give up the title and live a normal life. But by doing so, you will be sent back in this timeline twenty years and all that happened here will cease to exist." The choice is yours."

Link was shocked. He had never had to make such a large choice before. He looked over to Beylinda, Navi, and Afios. They were looking at him.

"So if I chose to be normal Afios and Beylinda won't exist?"

"No, they will not."

"But I can't do that to them."

"Link, you earned this." Afios said, "Things happen for a reason, maybe this was to get you to make the right decision."

"Yes," Beylinda agreed, "Whatever you choose, we will never forget you."  
"Fine, then I chose to..."

"Link, becareful what you chose, you only get this offer once." the Goddessess sai  
Right, I chose to stay the Hero of Time and fight evil with Afios and Beylinda." Link said.

"Very well. Then the three of you are now the chosen. You now transend time, and will travel to the where and when ever you are needed. But for now, rest. We will return when you are needed."

The Goddessess return to where they came from, and Link, Beylinda, and Afios were sent back to Hyrule. There they saw the land return to its former glory as the sun rose on a new day. They saw the barrior's keeping the life inside go down, and the creatures took off to their homes. The three of them then turned and walked into the castle. Their adventure finished. For now.

"Rest easy young heroes. You never know when you are needed."

End story. I hope you enjoyed it.

Story idea- VGMaster04 and BeyMistress05

Character Design- BeyMistress05

Main writer- VGMaster04

Person who reviewed the most- Zequistis Free Spirit

R&R.


End file.
